Das Versprechen
by sevenofmine
Summary: OS Jisbon...gibts da noch mehr zu sagen?


**Ich habe MentaSavi versprochen, nach meiner letzten blutrünstigen Alex Rider/NCIS Story mal etwas Jisbon zu schreiben und hier ist es: Meine erste richtige Jisbon Story in der mal ausnahmsweise...nur eine Person stirbt, na gut...  
Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem und bitte schreibt mir, was ihr derüber denkt oder ob ich wieder zu blutigen und dunklen Red John Stories zurückkehren sollte! ;)  
**

Es war ein sonniger Morgen, als Jane aus seinem hellblauen Auto stieg und die zwanzig Meter den Berg hinunter stolperte, um zum Tatort zu gelangen.

„Was gibt es neues?", fragte er und erstarrte, als er die Leiche eine jungen, hübschen Frau erblickte, die mit Blut und Dreck übersät war.

„Anscheinend hat sie jemand angegriffen, sie hat sich gewehrt und fällt hier runter," erklärt Cho.

„Wo ist Lisbon?", fragte Jane überrascht, als er sich umblickte und noch kein Rumgebelle hörte.

„Sie ist vor zwei Minuten nach Hause gefahren. Sie schien ziemlich aufgelöst, wollte aber nicht sagen, was los war," antwortete Rigsby, während er Tatortphotos schoss.

Jane zuckte mit seinen Achseln und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Ich werd mal nachschauen," informierte er das Team und stieg wieder den steilen Abhang hinauf.

* * *

Jane fühlte sich eigenartig, als er vor dem Haus seines Bosses parkte, aber sie war halt auch eine gute Freundin von ihm und er sorgte sich, ob sie das Opfer vielleicht kannte. Er sprang die paar Stufen hinauf und klingelte.

Er hörte keine Antwort, bemerkte aber, dass die Tür nicht abgeschlossen war und öffnete sie leise. Er trat ein und vernahm ein leises Schluchzen. Verwirrt schlich er weiter ins Wohnzimmer, wo plötzlich eine verheult-aussehende Lisbon aufblickte.

„Die Tür war offen," redete sich Jane heraus und kam schnell näher. Überall auf dem Boden lagen Tempos verstreut und Lisbons Augen waren gerötet, ihr Gesicht wirkte blass und geschwollen.

Mitfühlend setzte Jane sich neben sie und legte seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte.

„Was ist los?", fragte er mit trauriger Miene und reichte ihr ein weiteres Taschentuch. „Sie kannten das Opfer, nicht wahr?"

Sie nickte heftig, brachte aber unter dem ständigen Geschluchze kein Wort heraus.

„Lassen sie sich Zeit", murmelte Jane und betrachtete die Wohnung. Sie sah genauso aus, wie beim letzten Mal, als er hier gewesen war.

Sie saßen so eine ganze Weile und Lisbon legte ihren Kopf langsam auf seine Schulter ab. „Ich bin mit ihr zur Schule gegangen," erklärte sie dann unter erneutem Ausbruch von Tränen.

„Ist ja gut," sagte Jane und klopfte ihr sachte auf den Arm. Er streichelte sie und sie musste Anfangen, ein wenig zu lächeln.

„Wir waren gute Freundinnen gewesen, aber in der Abschlussballnacht haben wir uns verkracht und seitdem kein Wort mehr miteinander gewechselt," erzählte die Bossin weiter.

Jane nickte und hörte zu. „Sie haben danach noch oft an sie gedacht," bemerkte er und Lisbon nickte und kuschelte sich stärker an ihn.

„Sie bereuen, dass sie ihr nicht hatten sagen können, dass sie sich gar nicht mit ihr streiten wollten," stellte Jane in dem Moment fest, wo Lisbon plötzlich in seine Arme fiel.

„Ich habe sie so vermisst, Jane!", schrie sie. „Und ich möchte nicht jeden verlieren, dem ich nicht sagen konnte, wie viel er für mich bedeutet."

Jane wusste nicht was er damit anfange sollte, aber erwiderte die Umarmung. „Es wird alles gut, Lisbon!", murmelte er beruhigend.

„Nein, das wird es nicht!" weinte sie und drückte ihn fester an sich. „Wissen sie, wie viel Sorgen ich mir um sie mache, Jane?! Jeden Tag könnte Red John sie umbringen und das macht mich fertig. Sie gehen damit so leichtfertig um, aber ich könnte nicht mehr ohne sie leben! Sie haben doch keine Ahnung!", schrie sie und Janes Augen weiteten sich. Er wollte sich aus der Umarmung lösen, aber Lisbon hielt ihn fest.

„Jeder Tag könnte ihr letzter sein und sie machen auch noch Witze über Red John oder provozieren ihn! Sie denken immer nur an sich, sie sind ein absoluter Egoist!", rief sie nun empört und verheult und er schaffte es, sich von ihr zu lösen, um seine weichen Lippen auf die ihren zärtlichen zu pressen.

Eine ganze Weile verharrten sie so, küssend und die Erde stand still. Sie schauten sich nicht an, beide hatten ihre Augen geschlossen, dann lösten sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander und sie blickten sich tief in die Augen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort wiederholten sie es und noch einmal. Mit seiner Hand berührte er leicht ihre Wange, schob ihr Kinn nach oben und küsste sie erneut so romantisch und gefühlsvoll, wie er es seit Jahren nicht mehr getan hatte.

„Wissen sie, wie lange ich schon auf diesen Moment gewartet habe?", fragte sie mit ihrer verheulten Stimme.

Jane wischte ihr die Tränen vom Gesicht, doch es liefen immer mehr ihre bleichen Wangen hinunter.

„Seit wir uns getroffen haben", gestand sie und er küsste sie erneut, bevor er sie langsam auf die Couch drückte und sich auf sie legte, ihren Hals küsste und dann wieder ihren Mund.

Dann legte er seinen Kopf neben den ihren und sie durchstrich seine goldene Lockenmähne. Jane hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er da gelegen hatte, doch es war ihm nicht wichtig. Er wollte für immer hier bleiben und sich nie wieder von Lisbon trenne. Irgendwann bewegte sie sich und er setzte sich wieder auf.

„Und was jetzt?", fragte Lisbon und versuchte zu lächeln. Ihre Augen waren immer noch gerötet und ihre Wangen nass.

„Jetzt fangen wir den Mörder deiner Freundin", antwortete Jane und beugte sich hinüber, um sie zu küssen. Doch sie hielt ihren Zeigefinger vor seinen Mund.

„Ich liebe dich, Patrick. Das hätte ich dir schon viel früher sagen sollen…" sagte sie und küsste ihn erneut, diesmal war er stürmischer und brachte sie zum Lachen.

„Was?", fragte er belustigt und sie schaute ihn erfreut an, doch dann wurde sie ernst.

„Versprich mir eines, Jane. So etwas wie mit Lorelei, oder einfach abzuhauen und sich nicht mehr zu melden, mach das bitte nie wieder, okay?", forderte sie ernst.

„Versprochen…", sagte Jane ein wenig beleidigt, dass sie sofort damit anfangen musste, aber dann ließ sie ihn weiter sie küssen und er versprach sich selbst, dass wenn er Red John treffen würde, dieser zu ihm kommen müsste und nicht umgekehrt. Denn er hatte jetzt etwas gefunden, was ihn vor Dummheiten zurückhalten würde.


End file.
